jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Luke Skywalker und die Schatten von Mindor
Luke Skywalker und die Schatten von Mindor ist ein eigenständiger Star-Wars-Roman von Matthew Stover. Er ist im Dezember 2008 von Del Rey in Amerika veröffentlicht worden und erschien im Mai 2009 in Deutschland im Blanvalet-Verlag. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse sechs Monate nach den Ereignissen von (5 NSY). Inhaltsangabe des Verlags Shadowspawn war einst der Konkurrent von Darth Vader um die Gunst von Imperator Palpatine - und er ist Anhänger einer finsteren Philosophie, die noch düsterer und grausamer ist als selbst die Dunkle Seite der Macht: Er ist ein Adept der reinen Dunkelheit, die nur Leere und Vergessen kennt. Nach Darth Vaders Tod und der Vernichtung des zweiten Todessterns kehrt er aus der Leere am Ende des Seins zurück, um die Galaxie in die Abgründe der Nichtexistenz zu stürzen. Und um dies zu erreichen, hat er einen Plan: Luke Skywalker soll der neue Imperator werden! Handlung Neue Feinde Sechs Monate nach der Schlacht von Endor befindet sich die Neue Republik im Krieg mit verschiedenen imperialen Splittergruppen. Darunter die Streitmacht des Kriegsherrn Shadowspawn. Nach einem gelungenen Hinterhalt im Corellia-System, bei dem zahlreiche Jäger Shadowspawns zerstört werden konnten, wird eine Großoffensive geplant. Man hatte das Taspan-System als Shadowspawns Basis ausmachen können. Luke Skywalker, nun General der Streitkräfte, soll eine Flotte nach Mindor in jenem System führen und den Kriegsherrn unschädlich machen. Als die Flotte mit der Justice als Skywalkers Flaggschiff bei Mindor ankommt, nimmt eine einzelne Fähre Kurs auf das Schiff. Es hat den Anschein, als würde sich Shadowspawn darin befinden und einen Friedensvertrag aushandeln wollen. Zu spät bemerkt Luke die Bombe an Bord dieser Fähre, die wenig später ihre Wirkung entfaltet und die Justice zerstört. Luke gelingt es das Wrack auf Mindor zu landen, wobei die verbliebene Flotte zuerst jedoch davon ausgeht Skywalker sei ums Leben gekommen und zu improvisieren beginnt. Zur selben Zeit befinden sich Han Solo und Leia Organa im Auftrag der Republik in einem abgelegenen System und verhandeln mit den Mandalorianern, die den Hauptplaneten des Systems besetzen und drohen die dortige Bevölkerung auszulöschen, falls ein Schiff der Republik dort landen sollte. Die Verhandlungen, die von C-3PO übersetzt werden, verlaufen jedoch nicht gut und es kommt zu keiner Einigung. Leia hat unterdessen das Gefühl, dass ihr Bruder Probleme haben könnte und bittet Han, Kontakt mit Luke aufzunehmen. Als Han dies nicht gelingt, bricht er zusammen mit Chewbacca im Millennium Falken auf, um Luke zu helfen. Leia setzt er nicht in Kenntnis, um sie nicht zu gefährden. Zur selben Zeit trifft dort auch General Lando Calrissian ein, der den Mandalorianer Fenn Shysa mitbringt. Es wird gehofft, dass dieser vermitteln kann, sodass sich die Republik mit dem mandalorianischen Kommandanten einig wird. Doch auch Shysa hat keinen Erfolg. Schließlich gelingt es Lando durch geschicktes Vorgehen den Kommandanten zu überzeugen, für die Republik zu arbeiten. Unterdessen ist Leia ebenfalls abgereist um Han zu folgen. Dafür hat sie die Renegaten-Staffel unter Wedge Antilles für sich gewinnen können, da sie ihnen mitteilte, dass Luke in Gefahr sei. Anschließend erfährt auch Lando vom Abbruch des Funkverkehrs zu Lukes Flotte und beschließt mit seinem Schiff und den Mandalorianers ebenfalls nach Mindor zu fliegen. Die Schattenfalle Lord Shadowspawn befiehlt seinen Soldaten, Luke Skywalker gefangen zu nehmen. Dieser befreit sich unterdessen aus dem Wrack der Justice und muss anschließend feststellen, dass seine Mannschaft spurlos verschwunden ist. So beginnt Luke an seinen Fähigkeiten und der Mission zu zweifeln. Als ihn der Imperiale Suchtrupp findet stellt er sich den Sturmtruppen und lässt sich zu ihrem Anführer bringen. Gleichzeitig nimmt im Orbit die Schlacht von Mindor weiter ihren Lauf. Auch der Falke mit Solo und Chewbacca trifft bald ein und muss sich gegen zahlreiche TIEs behaupten. Han erfährt, dass Lukes Schiff auf den Planeten gestürzt ist und glaubt schon, seinen Freund verloren zu haben. Doch dann tauchen auch Leia und Lando auf; Leia fühlt Luke noch immer in der Macht und vermutet, dass er weiterhin in Schwierigkeiten steckt. Nachdem der Falke zusammen mit der Renegaten-Staffel einige Schwerkraftprojektoren der Gegner vernichtet hatte, landet Solo auf Mindor, um Luke zu retten. Dort treffen sie auf einige Einheimische, die von einer rothaarigen Frau angeführt werden. Die Solos wissen nicht, wie sie die Fremden einschätzen sollen, merken aber bald, dass sie auch gegen das Imperium kämpfen. Bei einem Luftangriff durch TIEs können Han, Leia und Chewie nur knapp mit dem Falken entkommen. Sie kehren jedoch zurück, um die Mindoresen zu retten und nehmen sie in den Falken auf. Die Anführerin der Mindoresen beschreibt Han den Weg zu einer Höhle, in der sie sich verstecken könnten. Luke wird unterdessen Shadowspawn vorgeführt, von dem er nun annimmt, dass es sich um Blackhole handelt, ein ehemaliger Gefolgsmann des Imperators und Konkurrent Vaders. Es entbrennt ein Duell zwischen den beiden, bei dem Luke merkt, dass mit Shadowspawn etwas nicht stimmen kann. Durch einen Hinweis der Macht schaltet er seinen Gegner mit einem gezielten Schlag aus. Shadowspawn verliert seine Maske und Luke erkennt, dass es sich bei seinem Gegner gar nicht um den Kriegsherrn handelt, sondern um einen Sklaven, der durch den Helm manipuliert wurde und nun darum bittet getötet zu werden. Der Sklave, ein Mensch namens Nick Rostu, berichtet Luke von seinem Schicksal und der Sith-Alchemie, mit der er kontrolliert worden war. Schließlich gelingt es dem echten Shadowspawn jedoch, Luke in eine Falle zu locken und zu betäuben. Sein Plan ist, Skywalker zum neuen Imperator seines Imperiums zu machen und seinen eigenen Geist in Lukes Körper zu transferieren, sodass er in einem jungen, gesunden Körper über sein Reich herrschen kann. Im vorerst sicheren Versteck angekommen stellt sich die rothaarige Anführerin der Geretteten vor. Sie heißt Aeona Cantor und ist beeindruckt, Han Solo getroffen zu haben. Sie kommen ins Gespräch und Leia erkennt schließlich auch, dass die Mindoresen R2-D2 bei sich haben, der wohl von Luke getrennt worden war. Der Droide kann den Solos von Aeonas Plan ein Schiff zu stehlen berichten, doch es ist zu spät. Sie bedroht Han mit seinem eigenen Blaster, stellt jedoch dann fest, dass dieser entladen ist. So entsteht ein Handgemenge im Laderaum des Falken aus dem sich Han, Leia, R2 und Chewbacca jedoch bald zurückziehen müssen, da sie deutlich in der Unterzahl sind. Sie flüchten in die Höhle, müssen aber mit ansehen, wie die Mindoresen mit Hans Schiff abfliegen. Lando Calrissian hat inzwischen von der Remember Alderaan aus das Kommando über die Raumschlacht übernommen und spricht sich dabei mit Wedge Antilles und Fenn Shysa ab. Aufgrund von den stärker werdenden Eruptionen von Mindors Stern, beschließt Lando die Flotte auf Mindors Nachtseite zu verlegen. Auch Shadowspawn alias Cronal bemerkt unterdessen, dass sein Plan nicht aufgeht. Es gelingt ihm nicht seinen Geist in Luke zu transferieren, da der Jedi einen Weg zur Flucht findet. Dabei nahm dieser die Hilfe von Nick Rostu in Anspruch, bei dem es Luke gelang Cronals Einfluss zu bremsen. Die übrigen Sklaven, die Luke und Nick nun angreifen, möchte der Jedi ebenfalls befreien und beschädigt ihre Masken, mit denen Cronal sie steuert. Der Plan schlägt jedoch fehl und die Maskenträger werden alle getötet. Als Luke und Nick sich nun einen Weg aus Cronals Anlage bahnen, bemerken sie, dass Cronals Sturmtruppen nun Lukes Befehle entgegennehmen, da sie davon ausgehen, dass der Plan funktioniert hat und sie nun mit dem neuen Imperator sprechen würden. Angeführt werden die Sturmtruppen von Klick, einem ehemaligen Klonkrieger. Skywalker befiehlt den Truppen sich sofort um die Gefangenen zu kümmern und sie medizinisch zu versorgen. Unterdessen hat sich die Schlacht auch auf den Planeten verlagert und Infanteristen der Republik liefern sich eine erbitterte Schlacht mit den Sturmtruppen, die sich schließlich in die Basis zurückziehen. Daher gibt Luke auch die Anweisung aus, dass das Feuer auf die Republiktruppen eingestellt werden soll und dass sich die Sturmtruppler ergeben sollen. Schließlich fühlt Luke in der Macht, dass Cronal seinen Plan nun mit Leia umsetzen möchte. Während Han und Leia in den Höhlen auf die Schmelzer treffen, erobern Luke und Nick den Falken zurück. Dabei stellt sich heraus, dass Aeona auf der Suche nach Nick war und ihren Freund aus der Hand des Imperiums befreien wollte. Nun hilft sie Nick und Luke bei ihrem Vorhaben Leia zu retten. Zur selben Zeit bringt Cronal seinen mächtigsten Sklaven ins Spiel – Kar Vastor. Dieser soll Leia entführen und zu ihm bringen. Unter schwerem Beschuss durch TIE-Jäger gelingt es dem Falken schließlich zu Han vorzustoßen und ihn zu retten. Leia ist inzwischen jedoch von Vastor mitgenommen worden. Also entschließt sich Luke dazu, Kontakt mit den Schmelzern aufzunehmen und ihr Geheimnis zu lösen. Die Schmelzer sind es, die es Cronal ermöglichen, andere Wesen zu kontrollieren. Außerdem sind sie auch für sein Vorhaben nötig, seinen Geist in Leias Körper zu transferieren. Luke versucht Leia beizustehen und es gelingt ihm schließlich auch Vastor aus Cronals Bann zu befreien. Letztendlich können sie seinen Plan komplett verhindern und Cronal stirbt während seiner Flucht aus dem System. Diese war so geplant, dass nur er die Schlacht von Mindor überleben sollte. Die Schlacht kann aber im Endeffekt verlustreich beendet werden und die übrigen Schiffe entkommen aus dem sich auflösenden System. Dramatis personae Trivia *Für das Cover von Luke Skywalker und die Schatten von Mindor wurde das Bild Rogue Leader von Dave Seeley gewählt, das er für die Celebration IV entwarf und seinem Ansprechpartner Dave Stevenson bei Del Rey schickte, der ihm auch bestätigte, dass es für ein Cover eines zukünftigen Buches verwendet werden würde. Auf der Celebration IV wurde Dave Seeley von einem Fan angesprochen, ob dieses Bild für Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor verwendet werden würde, doch Seeley wusste es zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht. Nach der Celebration fand er in einem Diskussionsforum auf TheForce.net Spekulationen von Fans, was das Cover für dieses Buch zieren würde. Viele ahnten schon, dass es sich um Rogue Leader handeln würde, aber andere hofften auch auf eine Darstellung von Lord Shadowspawn mit seinen Blackhole-Sturmtruppen. Begeistert von der Idee entschied sich Dave Seeley für ein Backcover, auf dem er darstellte, womit sich Luke Skywalker und die Renegaten-Staffel konfrontiert sahen. Für die Darstellung Shadowspawns griff er auf die Beschreibung von Tommy Lee Edwards zurück, der wiederum in der New Essential Chronology auf Joe Corroneys Entwurf in seiner Beschreibung zurückgriff. Aber Seeley verwendet für Shadowspawn auch Inspirationen aus der napoleonischen Zeit und der Samurai. Er selbst sagt, dass es ein „Westen-trifft-Osten“-Bild sei, da es Elementen von beiden Kulturen enthalte. *In der deutschen Übersetzung von Luke Skywalker und die Schatten von Mindor wurde jene Stelle gestrichen, in der Luke Skywalker hinter die Bedeutung des Namens Lord Shadowspawn kommt. :Zitat des fehlenden Abschnittes aus der englischen Version: ::„''Lord Shadowspawn ... His eyes widened. He got it now, as clearly as if the Force itself had whispered in his ear. Not Lord Spawn-of-the-Shadows. Not at all. It wasn't a name. It was a pun. Lord Shadow's Pawn.“ :Und die deutsche Übersetzung: ::„''Lord Shadowspawn ... Seine Augen weiteten sich. Er hatte es nun erfasst, so deutlich, als ob die Macht selbst ihm ins Ohr geflüstert hätte. Es bedeutet nicht Lord Spawn-of-the-Shadows. Nicht im Ansatz. Es ist kein Name. Es ist ein Wortspiel. Lord Shadow's Pawn.“ :Das Wortspiel kann nicht übersetzt werden, da sonst der Name nicht mehr funktioniert. Das Wort „Pawn“ wird gemeinhin mit „Bauer“ oder „Pfand“ übersetzt und „Shadow“ bedeutet „Schatten“. Wie im Schach hat hier Bauer jedoch noch die weitere Bedeutung einer eher unwichtigen Spielfigur, die meist geopfert wird, um ein höheres Ziel zu erreichen. „Shadow's Pawn“ bedeutet also so viel wie „Spielfigur des Schattens“ oder „Marionette des Schattens“. „Spawn“ hingegen ist die „Ausgeburt“ oder „Brut“, sodass „Shadowspawn“ etwa „Schattenbrut“ oder „Ausgeburt des Schattens“ bedeutet. Weblinks *[http://www.randomhouse.de/book/edition.jsp?edi=277579 Luke Skywalker und die Schatten von Mindor] auf Blanvalet.de Kategorie:Eigenständige Romane Kategorie:Romane en:Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor es:Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor hu:Luke Skywalker És A Mindor Árnyai pl:Luke Skywalker i cienie Mindora ru:Люк Скайуокер и тени Миндора sr:Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor Kategorie:Legends-Quellen